guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Wandering Priest
Wandering Priests are to be found throughout Kourna, often standing near resurrection shrines. Each such Priest relays conscription orders, a special Blessing that doubles received XP and awards 4 Sunspear Promotion Point for each slain individual of the respective species. For more information, see: Conscription order Dialogue Corsair Bounty :"The '''corsairs' are even more hated in Kourna than the Sunspears. Stand against them and you stand with the people of Kourna. Perhaps you might even win some of them over to your cause. Take Dwayna's blessing to fight this common scourge."'' ::Accept: I will stand with the people of Kourna against the scourge of the corsairs. ::Decline: Perhaps the Kournan army should hunt corsairs instead of Sunspears. ::After receiving the bounty: "Dwayna shines her light upon you in your time of darkness and blesses your actions against the corsairs." ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: ::In Hard Mode: Those crazy corsairs believe nobody can defeat them! and they may be right; they've grown far too powerful. But perhaps you are the one, hero. Stand against the corsairs and you stand with the people of Kourna. You might even win some of these people over to your cause. Take Dwayna's blessing and fight this scourge. Heket Hunt :"Have you heard of the 'heket? They're rampaging everywhere, completely unchecked. Grenth himself doesn't have the patience to deal with these monsters, but he will provide his blessing to those who do."'' ::'''Accept: No more people will succumb to these beasts. I will hunt them down. ::Decline: I'm allergic to frogs. They make my throat swell up. ::After receiving the bounty: "Three innocent people have died this week to heket. It's tragic." ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: ::In Hard Mode: The Heket are rampaging everywhere, completely unchecked. Ordinary soldiers don't stand a chance against these monsters. They have grown even more vicious and stronger of late. Grenth himself doesn't have the patience to deal with these monsters. But he will provide his blessing th those who do. Insect Hunt :"Melandru be praised! I'm glad you're here. Whatever's happening in Kourna has disturbed several large 'insect' hives across the countryside. Now those creature everywhere! Melandru herself will provide you with her blessing for this service. Would you care to join in the fight to cleanse the land of '''insects'."'' ::Accept: Clearly, Melandru herself sent me to help you. ::Decline: I'm tired of insects. Can't someone else what them for once? ::After receiving the bounty: "You have Melandru's blessing for killing those insects. Get to work!" ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: ::In Hard Mode:Meladru be praised! A true hero at last! Someone with the courage and fortitude to take on this terrible insect threat! Although I've held back the tide, it will take a hero to really win the day against these dangerous insects. Melandru herself will provide you with her blessing for this service. Would you care to join the fight to cleanse the land of insects? Kournan Bounty :"I am a priest of Grenth. Death is my ally. But the souls of those slain by the Kournan army go not to Grenth. They go...elsewhere. The Kournan military venerates some dark power, and her men do service to that force. They must be cleansed. Send the 'Kournan military' to Grenth and he will reward you with his blessing." ::Accept: I shall be the hand of Grenth's justice upon this land. ::Decline: I'd rather not catch Grenth's attention now, right now. Thanks. ::After receiving the bounty: "Grenth is watching you, hero. Show the Kournan military his displeasure." ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: ::In Hard Mode: Hero! Thank the gods. Surely you have been sent here by Grenth himself. The Kournan military have been training elite forces in this area, and they must be stopped. But alas, they are so powerful even a priest of Grenth cannot stand in their path alone. Send the Kournan Military to Grenth for me and he will reward you with his blessing. Mandragor Hunt :"As war rages upon the land, another battle occurs beneath our feet. 'Mandragor' destroy crops with their constant burrowing. Melandru herself has provided her blessing to all who help fight this scourge. You can help the people of Kourna by rooting out these destroyers of farms." ::Accept: The breadbasket of Elona will not become a ditch. I will do what I can. ::Decline: The more land the mandragor destroy, the less food for Varesh's army. ::After receiving the bounty: "The people of Kourna go hungry. The mandragor destroy what little is left after the garrison troops have taken their fill. Please remove this menace." ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: ::In Hard Mode: While war rages upon the land, another battle occurs beneath our feet; one only a true hero can halt. Mandragor have grown too populous and strong to be destroyed easily. If you truly are the hero you claim to be, help the people of Kourna by rooting them out. Melandru herself shall provide her blessing unto you. Monster Hunt :"You have been an outlaw here in Kourna, Sunspear. If you would show yourself a true friend of the Kournan people, you might rally their support. My current duty is to provide the gods' blessing to those who keep Kourna safe by hunting '''beasts' such as the ntouka and the howler. If you want to prove yourself, aid us in protecting these people."'' ::Accept: Kourna and Istan should ever be allies. I will take your blessing and protect Kourna. ::Decline: Let Kourna fend for itself. Why should I care for people who hate me? ::After receiving the bounty: "You have pledged to hunt the ntouka and howlers ravaging our land. The blessing of the gods is upon you." ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: ::In Hard Mode: You have been named an outlaw, sunspear. But there are those who call you "Hero". Now, you must prove them correct. The great beasts, such as the ntouka and the howler, are terrorizing the people of Kourna. I shall provid e the gods' blessing to any who would keep Kourna safe by hunting these beasts. If you would prove yourself, protect the people. But I warn you, these are dangerous prey. Plant Hunt :"It is said Varesh Ossa has turned her back on the Five True Gods. But you could inspire the people of Kourna to remember the ideals of Elona and the Sunspears. I offer the blessing of the gods to you if you could destroy the '''hostile plants' causing so much trouble in this area. This will show the people of Kourna the sunspears still have a strong leader."'' ::Accept: I accept the blessing and will do my best in the service of the Five. ::Decline: I have no time to waste on plants. ::After receiving the bounty: "You have already agreed to help with the plant situation, yous? Then please be about your business." ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: ::In Hard Mode: I now bwlieve Varesh Ossa has turned her back on the Five True Gods. Even the plants have turned on the people of Kourna. The blessing of the gods will be on you if you help destroy these hostile plants. And the good people of Kourna will see that the Sunspears still have a strong leader. Skale Hunt :"Skale...everywhere I go! Skale, skale and more skale! I can sense Balthazar's fire burning in your heart. I can't leave this area. I must protect the shrine. But I would give you the god's blessing for hunting those skale. Then, perhaps people could worship without being in danger." ::Accept: I can handle the skale. Give me the blessing, and I'll have at them. ::Decline: Skale? No thanks. I have bigger fish to filet. ::After receiving the bounty: "Those skale are ruining the land. They've wrecked to sic] caravans this week. Something has to be done!" ::Once Sunspear rank is too high to receive the bounty: ::In Hard Mode: Skale...Everywhere I go! My head is pounding with the smell of them. I can fight no more. Who are you? Oh! I know your name. If you are as true a hero as they say, you will kill these vicious skale and help me rid the land of this infestation. Then, perhaps, people and breath easier, and the blessing of Balthazar shall burn in your heart.(sic) Category:Sunspear Bounty NPCs